Retailers and merchants involved in electronic commerce often provide user interfaces for users to receive information regarding items (e.g., products and/or services) available for purchase and/or allow a user to browse items included in an electronic catalog. The users can search or browse the electronic catalog for items that they want to purchase. The electronic catalog may provide various information regarding the items in the electronic catalog, such as the price, seller, available quantity, and available shipping methods. If the users find items that they like in the electronic catalog, they can proceed to order the items.